SHIZURU!
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki knows that being Shizuru's girlfirend has it's prices, escpacially when she's embarrassing you. ShizNat Humour, T for sexual references and constant awkwardness


**Author: Hi there! Wishing all readers and Authors the best for the New year ahead of us! I hope to beat my record of 72 last year in fics, so here's the start of the many to come. Thank you Ume for Beta-ing this story, credit goes to you. Without further adieu, let's begin! **

**Moment 1 **

"Natsuki, admit it! You stuff your bra!" pointing her finger over the blunette, Mai shot the girl a stare that made Natsuki herself freeze on the spot.

_Crap, she's a total copycat. I invented the 'Kuga Death Glare' thank you very much. _

"W-what, I-I do not and besides even if I did, you have no proof!" countering with a clever comeback, Natsuki grinned surely of herself.

_Yes, I've got her now; take that Mai for using my own technique against me! _

"Natsuki!" the slightest tone of the voice sent a cold chill through Natsuki's body. Turning her head in a slow motion, she glared over at the honey brunette approaching her at an alarming speed to her.

_Oh no, what's she doing? _

"Natsuki, you forgot these!" waving her arms about, Shizuru held up two sock bundles neatly tuck inside.

_Oh crap.... _

"Natsuki, you forgot to put these in your bra today!" holding the socks up at Natsuki's face, she smiled happily on the other hand Natsuki wasn't at all pleased.

"Oh, does Natsuki stuff her bra with those by any chance?" placing her hands on her hips, Mai eagerly leaned in waiting for a reply.

"She sure does, I even help her stuff them when she's putting her bra on" bursting into laughter, Mai fell to the floor laughing her head off whilst Natsuki turned ten shades of red. Clenching onto her teeth hard, Natsuki pulled in a big gust of air.

"SHIZURU!!!!!"

**Moment 2 **

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something?" glaring over from her spot, the appearance of two girls, one with short dark grey hair, the other with long brunette hair eagerly staring at her, sent a negative response through her mind.

"What do you want Chie?" the stern look on Natsuki's face wasn't scaring the two away which she mentally cursed herself for not being scary enough.

"Well I was wondering, being Shizuru's girlfriend and all..." Aoi slid the small tape recorder close to Natsuki eagerly waiting for a response. "..Do you masturbate over her?"

The question itself transformed Natsuki into a deep crimson red tomato with huge round emeralds.  
Aoi and Chie's faces lit up at the sight of Natsuki's reaction to their question. "N-no..." their smiles went away hearing Natsuki declaration.

The sound of a phone ringing alerted the girls before noticing it was coming from Natsuki. Flipping the phone out from her pocket, she held it high to her ear. "Hello, Natsuki speaking?"

"Shizuru here Natsuki-kins!" the volume was cranked up as Natsuki drew the phone away from her ear.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" bringing the phone back to her ear, she carefully spoke quietly fumbling with her fingers to adjust the volume.

"Oh I just called to remind you Natsuki that next time you masturbate in the bathroom, please clean after yourself" Natsuki's stiffened eyes slowly creaked along her sockets of at the tape recorder hanging close by to the phone.

"Oh and Natsuki might want to keep the volume down in the bathroom when she's thinking of me, Natsuki?" Natsuki at the point was boiling up from embarrassment as Chie and Aoi smiled in glee. Hanging the phone up, Natsuki threw her head back staring up at the sky.

"SHIZURU!!!!!!"

**Moment 3 **

_Why is my bag vibrating? _

Holding the bag close by, she could feel a small vibration coming from inside.

_Must be my phone.... although my phone doesn't vibrate this long... _

"Hey Mutt-chan!" sending a bolt of anger through her body, Natsuki spun her head around to find a flame haired girl gleaming with mischief.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Nao!" chuckling at the blunette's anger issue, her eye's traced down at the small vibrations coming from Natsuki's bag.

"Hey, what's up with your bag?"

"I don't know" sternly responding, she looked away trying to throw off her interest.

_Whatever it is it's driving me nuts! Only one way to find out... _

Reaching down through her bag, she began digging past the contents of her bag eagerly looking for the mystery. "Hey, Nao-senpai!" approaching Nao were three girls, one had short blond hair who seemed to be attached onto another who's hair colour was similar to Natsuki's own and the other was a brunette although her motive was more energetic.

"Gozen my favourite trio, what's happening?"

_Will they keep it down over there, I almost... got it! _

"Aha!" Lashing her hand out from within her bag she held it aside. Slowly turning her eyes to the vibrating object grasped in her hands, she was met by an awkward stare by the four girls whose attention she had captured. Widening her eyes in shock at recognition of the object, she could feel her blood beginning to boil.

WHAT THE F-!

"Wow, I didn't know Natsuki got into that kinky stuff" retreating the object back into her bag, she was met by stares, the embarrassment was soon to grow. In an instance the phone, reaching into her pocket Natsuki drew out her phone bringing it up to her face.

"Natsuki, I forgot to tell you, I dropped your vibrator into your..." the sweet sound of an angelic voice soothed Natsuki's ears, only were she not in a bad mood though.

"Bag, I know" hanging up instantly, she took a deep breath.

"SHIZURU!"

**Moment 4 **

Strolling through the halls in her usual manner, Natsuki's eyes wondered around the leering eyes which was no surprise from the usual stares she got. However, what changed today's usual routine was the sudden appearance of a brunette. "Kuga-san"

"Akane? What's wrong?" the unusual look in the brunette's eyes set Natsuki's fear senses on alert.

"Natsuki, is it true?" her eyes pleading into Natsuki's own had the girl worrying.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true you slept with the Kaichou?" the reaction to the question was negative, yet the truth was very well written on Natsuki's shocked face.

"Um, no, who told you something like that. I never slept with her!" Natsuki was quick to deny, ignoring the continuous stare from Akane; she began to hurry away when the school's speakers turned on. Natsuki recognized immediately the sweet Kyoto voice behind the microphone, although it sent her fear through her body.

"Hello, would Kuga Natsuki please report to the student council room, you left lingerie at my house. Kuga Natsuki, please collect your lingerie, the lingerie you left at my house, the lingerie which I so dearly loved. That is all" the murmurs and chattering filled the halls as Natsuki stood awkwardly receiving stares from the students.

"SHIZURU!"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: The first new fic of the year and you make it this?! **

**Author: Hey I'm sorry, the idea sounded so funny though **

**Natsuki: Funny! You think it's funny to put me in awkward situations?! **

**Author: Well.... yes actually, it's quite common on fanfiction **

**Natsuki: Fan- what? **

**Author: Err nothing, look a Shizuru covered in Mayonnaise! **

**Natsuki: Where?! **

**Author: Bye! (runs away) **

**Natsuki: Hey Shizuru, are you going to eat all that Mayonnaise by yourself? **

**Shizuru: Ara, would Natsuki like to help me? **

**Natsuki: I think we both know the answer to that (dives on top of Shizuru) **

**Author: Hopefully there will be another chapter with moments like this, but I'm not sure. Hope you got a good laugh out of this and don't forget to read and review, I'm open to thoughts. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
